10 Days of Hijack
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: Ten because I can't count and Hijack because they're adorable. 10 prompts/challenges try 'em if you have time, unlike some people. I did a few of the prompts myself but not many.
1. Chapter 1

10 Days of Hijack

Prompt 1- Jack convinces Hiccup to go sledding. Challenge; Hiccup ends up with a face full of snow.

Prompt 2- Jack and Hiccup have a snowball fight. Challenge; Punk/Nerd AU.

Prompt 3- Hiccup and Jack make cookies. Challenge; Jack trying to outdo someone to impress Hiccup.

Prompt 4- Jack is excited for Christmas, but what's up with Hiccup? Challenge; Create a angst filled back story about why Hiccup doesn't like Christmas.

Prompt 5- Hiccup and Jack trying to pick out presents for each other. Challenge; Relate it to something you want for Christmas.

Prompt 6- Hijack present exchange. Challenge; Cats.

Prompt 7- Hiccup and Jack are decorating the tree. Challenge; Jack insists that Hiccup puts the star on top.

Prompt 8- Hiccup and Jack at a Christmas party. Challenge; Before they were dating.

Prompt 9- Hiccup and Jack Christmas Eve traditions. Challenge; Make up a weird tradition that relates with how you view Hiccup and Jack's relationship.

Prompt 10- Christmas Day! Challenge; Write their whole day as a journal entry for both of them.

**A.N. So this is a little thing I cooked up in my very short amount of free time. Feel free to do any or all of the prompts/challenges, have fun with it. I don't think I'll have time to do any of them so sorry. It was supposed to be 12 days of Hijack but I can't count. Better late than never! ****Sorry I've been gone so long, school and writers block you know. Anyway I might have some Christmas fics but I'm in a sport and probably won't be able to write until March. Sorry, I'll work on it I promise. **


	2. Prompt 7

**Written on the 22nd of December; Prompt- Hiccup and Jack are decorating the tree. Challenge; Jack insists that Hiccup puts the star on top. Finished**

Jack and Hiccup had been living together for almost a year now. Hiccup had moved into Jack's apartment last January, it wasn't there first Chirstmas together (they'd been dating for two years now) but it was the first one in there own place. And Jack really, really loved decorating. They had paper snowflakes hanging from strings and mistletoe hung over the love-seat. But Jack wasn't satisfied without a tree, a real one. So they had drove up the mountain that morning and chopped down a tree, Jack almost giving Hiccup a heart attack in the process, and now that the tree was in place it was time to decorate.

Hiccup had brought up a box of ornaments and Jack brought in the box of lights.

"Alright let's see if we can untangle this mess." Jack said his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Alright," Hiccup agreed.

_One Hour Later_

Jack was laughing hysterically as he tried to untangle his boyfriend from the lights. "How do you get yourself into these situations Hiccup?"

"I think it might have something to do with a certain prankster know as Frost Fairy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"I'd be more careful if I were you Hic. I am the one trying to untangle you from these bloody things."

Once Hiccup was finally untangled and the lights placed properly on the tree, it was time for ornaments. They had regular red plastic balls and a box of candy canes. But that wasn't all they also had ones they had made throughout the years. While Hiccup's seemed to get better Jack's got worse.

"What happened there Jack?" Hiccup questioned refering to a particularly bad one from third grade.

"I think I stopped caring. Also there was this one girl who was really good at this kind of stuff and it kinda intimidated me."

"Well here this one looks better."

"Oh that was fifth grade the last year we did stuff like that. I was trying to get someone's attention."

"Oh really? Who's?"

"Your's, and I would spend the next five years trying to get you to notice me."

"Was that why you dyed your hair white in tenth grade?"

"Yeah, that and I thought it was blonde but it looked really cool." Jack picked up another candy cane and -under the watchful eye of Hiccup- hung it on the tree.

"And you never went back." Hiccup shook his head and clipped a reindeer clothes pin to a nearby branch. "Well now all that's left to do is put the star on top." Hiccup handed Jack the star since he was taller, but Jack shoved it back in his hands.

"Nuh uh Hiccy you are putting the star on top."

"How? I'm too short."

"I'll lift you." Jack came up behind Hiccup and wrapped his hands around his waist. Giving him a little boost when they got closer to the tree.

"I can almost reach it," Hiccup continued to struggle until the star had been placed on the top branch. "I've got it!"

Jack stumbled and fell backward onto the love seat with Hiccup on top of him. "Look who's under the mistletoe!" Jack cried out in a sing song voice. Hiccup and Jack kissed with a freshly decorated tree in the background.


	3. Prompt 8

**Written on the 25th of December; Prompt- Hiccup and Jack at a Christmas party. Challenge; Before they were dating. Finished maybe**

Hiccup hated Christmas parties. They were loud and bright. No matter who he went with he always ended up alone. Which was his predicament at the moment, he couldn't see his cousin who he had been forced to go to this thing with.

"Pretty lame party huh?"

"You could say that," Hiccup though startled didn't miss a beat as he turned to face the stranger. The white haired stranger.

"Hey I'm Jack."

"Hiccup, and yes that's my real name it's a family thing."

"I like it, it suits you. So why are you here?"

"My dad forced me to come with my cousin. He's got a worse name than I do."

"Oh really what is it?"

"Snotlout," Hiccup said pulling up a stool at the bar.

"Well that's unfortunate," Jack plopped down next to Hiccup.

"Serves him right, he's a jerk he used to bully me all the time when we were younger."

"Used to?" Jack inquired trying to figure out what happened.

"He was in the same boat as me. We helped each other through a ruff time."

"Oh, would it be rude if I asked you what happened during the ruff time?"

"Well it turns out we're both gay. Snotlout's more of what my family prides themselves on, big, muscular, and tough. I'm a fish bone the screw up in the family, they'd be more forgiving on Snot than on me, but he was to scared to come out. I was going to and he thought if could do it so could he. So I guess now everyone's okay with it."

"Wow that's a lot more exciting than my story. I had my little sister gather in the family room and I walked out of the closet and told them that I liked guys."

Fighting off a laugh Hiccup answered; "less exciting yes, more interesting yes."

"Yeah it was kind of silly, my family is really cool about that kind of stuff. Of course they're more my adopted family. North adopted my sister Emma and I, his friend Aster and his wife live right next door so they're over all the time. And then there's North's godson Sandy and my cousins Jamie and Sophie Bennett, and their parents."

"Christmas at your house must be a blast."

"No one's every bored that's for sure. Hey wanna dance?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want to dance, with me?"

"S-sure. But why?"

"I think your adorable and you seem so cool about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well most people turn their noses up or snub my family or feel sorry for me. You didn't even bat an eye."

"My family thinks they're vikings."

Jack stared at Hiccup for a second before pulling him to his feet and dragged him to the dance floor. "And no one has ever been able to beat me at the 'my family's crazier than your's game.'

**Unsatisfactory; yes. Am I going to fix it; nope.**


End file.
